<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>街 by yuyuyu37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938967">街</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37'>yuyuyu37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>街</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每条街的夜晚都不缺故事。</p><p>Ed从不远处的巷子里走出来，嘴角还是湿的，边用手背胡乱擦拭边抬眼瞪着巷口等他的男人。那个新来的乖乖仔Patrick，二十出头，个子高挑脸蛋甜美。</p><p>看上去就像橱窗里的杯子蛋糕似的，外表光鲜得很，可一捏就能碎成糊。Ed用眼神从上到下剐了一遍，恶趣味地看对方躲闪开对视。</p><p>小蛋糕今晚也没能等到客人，也许是裱花太精致了，常常让人觉得价格高昂望而却步。</p><p>他走过他身边时还是没忍住多管闲事，扭头道：“下个客人，你一起来，钱分你一半。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>那根老二顶到嘴边了，年轻的佛罗里达男孩闭着眼，辨不明脑海里的残像究竟是什么？他总共没接过几次客，却养成了干活时胡思乱想的习惯，也没法子不想，不想的话可太难熬了。他老是能瞧见小时候一家人聚在一起唱圣诞歌的画面，他们录过像，他那时还是金色头发的小男孩，记不住歌词，但没有人会骂他小笨蛋。也时常想没有破产前他们在海滩度假的景色，海像是没有尽头，凉爽的沙上撒着灿烂日色。</p><p>想完也并不能开心更多些。</p><p>Ed的手正扶着那家伙的，脸颊和他贴得很近，胡渣触到让人有些发痒。Ed身上总有种好闻的肥皂香味，又像海风，经过阳光晾晒的——他总是把衣物收拾地非常干净，像是混乱不堪的日子里的最后一点坚持——这气味让Patrick没那么反胃了。他试着张口去承受这一切，尽力收好牙齿，卷动舌头。口水从嘴唇边缘落下来，也滑向脖子，被风吹成冰冷的刃缓慢地谋杀他的呼吸。</p><p>“操……干你的嘴比干屁股还爽……”头顶那个男人顶得很用力，抓着他的头发朝深处使劲。Patrick有些喘不上来，那些从喉咙里呜咽出来的声音零落四溅。</p><p>“那是你没试过真的好活。”Ed一把拉开Patrick，凑过去将那根阴茎吞了进去。</p><p>Patrick胆战心惊地见习了什么叫不要命的深喉，但来不及震惊更久，Ed又带着他的手一起抚摸上根部。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ed从30刀的嫖资里抽出两张分给他的时候，Patrick没来得及说谢谢。男人朝墙角最后呸出一口精液和口水的混合物之后，龇牙咧嘴地揉了一把Patrick的金棕短发，把那些凌乱的发丝抚平了些：“你瞧，光头也有些好处。起码口交的时候，那些傻逼不能抓着你乱捅。”</p><p>Ed闲聊时说他从11岁之后就没留过头发，也为了方便洗澡，居无定所的那几年洗澡对他来说实在是一件重大事项。而近几年，刮不刮成光头就全看心情。</p><p>其实他们也不太常闲聊，Ed很忙，他的“生意”在这个街区是最抢手的，回去之后似乎还有看球赛之类的业余活动要忙。所以，他们也还没有到无话不说的交情。说实话Patrick甚至还有些畏惧Ed，他的样子看起来实在有些凶悍，嘴上也不饶人，用性感的伦敦口音骂最脏的脏话——是他20来年的人生中从未接触过的类型。</p><p>Patrick最常听Ed聊的是Ed的常客。他也见过那个穷小子，应该是个学生，脸和眼睛都很圆，不笑的时候像个正经书呆子，笑起来又有点俏皮可爱。</p><p>Ed不怎么挑客人，也不太在意直接在巷子里就做，总之能拿钱一切好说。但好像唯独对那个常客有些特别。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Patrick还记得那晚下了点小雨，酒吧后门的门檐刚好能挡住他的头顶。那个男生过来问他有没有看到Ed，他告诉他Ed在酒吧厕所里。男生就和他一起站在屋檐下等了会。他没像其他客人那样在等待时掏出点什么抽，而是从双肩包里找出一本书默默地看。</p><p>没多久上个客人拉开门出来了，Ed在他后面。他们应该是做了全套，身上都是烟味和体液的腥。Ed的眼角还是红的，看见等他的男生时明显怔了一下，喉咙有些哑：“你没说今天要来？”</p><p>“只是经过想来看看你。”高个子的男生显得有点紧张，甚至鞋底在门廊的地面上蹭了蹭，“我这个月也……没什么钱了。”</p><p>Ed看着他笑了笑，面容闪在湿漉漉的暗淡街灯底下显得有些温情，但因为他是Ed所以这温情也令人难以捉摸：“操，那我只能给你打折了。反正下雨天也没什么生意。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ed有时候会做噩梦，不算什么大事情。梦都是假的，根本比不上被空荡荡的胃折腾出的心促气短。真实才令人绝望。</p><p>他经常会梦的内容无非是被一群人按在地上轮奸，手抓在污泥里指甲挣得裂开。血滴混了牛奶般的天空，转眼再晃成粉的。又或者刀划开了肚皮，血淋在砖墙上很快渗进去，溶成同一种鲜红。他极少做美梦，能在梦里被干到高潮已经算是好事。</p><p>再次醒来是因为被一个警察追着跑了三条街，又翻越了好几道铁丝网。老天，真希望他的球队里那些人都能像他梦里跑得那样快。</p><p>他在快跑炸了肺的焦灼感中醒来，好一会，才喘过气。</p><p>小狗崽坐在他旁边正认真看着他——他这样叫这个男孩子，因为圆而湿润的眼睛实在有点像在乞怜。</p><p>“你是不是梦到和我做爱，所以喘这么厉害呢，Ed？”男孩子似笑非笑地摸了把Ed被汗湿的额头。</p><p>“说了是fuck，你不能把它叫作make love。”Ed拨开对方的手坐起身。</p><p>“所以你从不肯给我免单，是为了职业操守？”</p><p>对着妓男说职业操守实在非常混账，但Ed很难对面前这张漂亮脸蛋生气——有一阵子对方学自己剃了光头都依然像一只可爱的白嫩小鸡蛋。Ed咂咂嘴里的苦味，一把掐在男孩子软乎乎的脸上：“老子不做赔本生意，知道了吧。”</p><p>“那我能加钱，我们现在再来一回吗？”</p><p>昨晚已经做得挺狠的，这一觉睡到了快中午，再做一次像是要把开房的钱都做回本似的，葛朗台行为。Ed压根没打算理他，松手甩歪了他的脸，起身穿起衬衫。</p><p>后面却贴上来了，年轻人的晨勃很硬，只贴着臀缝蹭，竟然也惹火。他嬉皮笑脸地手绕到前面困住Ed不让他走，指尖摸到乳头，轻轻掐几下。身前的人没被撩拨到如何，自己先吐息急促了：“我没在操你的时候，就在想我会怎么操你。”</p><p>老旧旅馆头顶的三叶扇开的低档，缓缓转出风，也是热的，哪能指望降火。Ed被耳边吐息喷得燥热，故意抬腰向后连顶了几下，臀肉顶得人心酥。</p><p>“什么时候能操够？”他倒不是意乱情迷，像个初出茅庐的傻小子一样渴望嫖客给的狗屁承诺，人在床上什么鬼话都说得出口。他仅仅，仅仅是对答案有三分的好奇。</p><p>男孩捧过他的脸找他接吻，倒是一点也没有因初次接吻时被Ed的牙齿磕破嘴皮而留下阴影。他唇舌柔润，像在吻爱人。</p><p>他的阴茎插进来，亲密滚烫，笑说："我不知道。"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Patrick的安眠药吃完了，他从行李箱里翻出一些止痛药试图代替。感恩伟大的布洛芬，甚至能一同疗愈下身那些隐隐作痛的红肿。他从床沿垂下脑袋，倒着看外面。视野里，窗子外的天空也是颠倒的，日出倒像在坠落，看不到头的白光铺在眼皮上。日子也像看不到头，墙角发灰的肮脏墙皮剥落了一块，输给重力缓缓跌落到地面，连同他的眼皮一起。</p><p>再睁开眼睛他还在接客。这次的客人有些不同寻常，进到屋里之后举止都还惶惑不安。比自己还紧张的客人Patrick倒是头一次见，也就分外留心观察了点。那人身材瘦削，面孔看上去非常稚嫩，甚至像个初中生。</p><p>“没有冒犯的意思，但你是成年人吗，先生？”Patrick先开口寻找话题。</p><p>“咳……你不是第一个这么问的，但是，是的，非常确定。”对方也有些不好意思，淸削的肩头侧过来一些。</p><p>Patrick看清了客人脸上的尴尬，只得低下头先主动献吻，以求打破僵局。他没太主动过，但是Ed有教过他：“不知道说什么的时候，就上。男人不是来找你聊戏剧和摇滚的，宝贝Patty。”</p><p>小个子的男人踮着脚回应他的吻，摇摇晃晃，跌跌撞撞。像踩进林间浓雾里，又被野藤绊倒。他们撞到化妆桌上，上面的化妆品零碎地散了一地。</p><p>是上个喜欢变装男孩的客人留下来的廉价货，配色低俗，散发出便宜的香精味。Patrick蹲下来捡，无奈地解释说这些不是自己的东西。</p><p>“这些不太适合我。”他笑了一下，把东西摆回漆面斑驳的桌子。</p><p>“那个确实不太适合。”小个子男人指了指桌上角落里那顶不伦不类的双色假发，“但这个，也许非常适合你。”</p><p>那人拿起了一盒粉状的眼影，银白色的，闪出蓝和紫的偏光。盖子摔破，一下子洒出了许多像是星光般的碎片。</p><p>Patrick不明白为什么情况变成了两个人跪坐在地上，面对面地开始化妆游戏。那个人脸上的神色非常认真，像在完成什么艺术品，他身上确实有一种新奇、古怪而迷人的特质在吸引他。Patrick闭上眼睛，任由对方用小拇指沾了些眼影抹在了眼尾的眼皮上。</p><p>他看不到那些闪烁的色块被涂抹开，连结成片，舒展成银河。他的呼吸很慢，柔软的胸脯随之上下起伏，这非常短暂的十几秒让他感受到许久未有的安宁。</p><p>“好了。”男人说，他的声音清脆而温柔，“这非常明亮，耀眼。就像你。”</p><p>他们又重新接吻，Patrick因此出了很多汗，连睫毛底下都刺进盐的涩和痛，几乎要有眼泪扑簌而下。他贴身的白T恤变得柔软透明，紧贴在皮肉上，透出肤色。男人揉捏着他，他们搂作一团跌进床上。</p><p>月色像是被窗帘分开成两股河流，一路拂到皮肤最底层。</p><p>Patrick很难描述出这种复杂的情欲，一个从平坦沙滩一脚踩入刺骨水域的人，面前是更深的海沟。他浮在边缘，第一次在和客人做的时候硬了。</p><p>头顶温柔雪白的月让他暂时忘却了白日里颠倒的天空。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ed再和Patrick一起上街边揽客的时候，发现他化了非常淡的眼妆，亮晶晶的。倒是有点好看，十分衬他。</p><p>他没有出声点破，只照常交代了两句，“别扭捏。让他们爽了，你拿钱。就这么简单，甜心。”</p><p>Patrick点点头，扭头冲他笑了笑。</p><p>也没有什么惊心动魄的故事。</p><p>每条街的夜晚都不缺故事。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>